Traveling Soldier
by galaxykitty123go
Summary: A new girl joins the academy only to be taken away a few months later. Will Kiba be able to see his new friend again and tell her how he really feels about her or will these new feelings die out and wither away? *WARNING* May Contain Spoilers In Later Chapters!
1. Character Info

Name: Kemila Izumi

Age: 12

Looks: She has long blue-green hair that's kept in pigtails and red eyes. Kemila usually wears a dark purple top, black pants, dark green gloves, two clovers in each of her pigtails, and black boots.

Past: She was born blind into a rich family. When she was five she started to notice she had a connection to plants and began to train herself to use them to see. Her father didn't like her doing this so he kept her inside until a few months before she joined the ninja academy at age twelve.

Personality: she's quiet, polite, and stubborn.


	2. The Newest Kunoichi

A small girl walked up to the class she was joining that day. Her bright red eyes glowed a bit as the light hit them. The sensei was announcing her arrival as she pushed into the classroom. She politely bowed to him then turned towards the class. "Hello my name is Kemila," she said politely. Some of the kids ignored her, some looked disinterested, the rest were making comments on her appearance. "Alright, welcome to the class. I'm Iruka," the sensei said smiling. She nodded in acknowledgement. "Now class everyone outside for sparring practice," Iruka-Sensei announced and some of the others groaned. Kemila promptly followed Iruka outside as well as everyone else.

Once they were outside Iruka took a look at all of the students. "Alright first is Kemila vs. Naruto," he said and they both got into the sparring circle and took a fighting stance. "Alright this is hand to hand combat only so no ninjutsu," Iruka announced. After he said begin Kemila stayed in place as Naruto ran to punch her. She quickly dodged then punched him in the stomach knocking him out. "The winner is Kemila," Iruka announced. He was a bit shocked because he knew her secret but on the other hand she wouldn't have been in the academy on the Hokage's request if she wasn't good.

"Next Kemila vs. Shino," he announced and Shino walked into the circle after they got Naruto out of it. Kemila watched Shino carefully as Iruka said begin. She quickly ran up to him and kicked him in the chest throwing him out of the sparring circle. "The winner is Kemila," Iruka announced again.

About an hour later and Kemila had defeated almost everyone in the class except Sasuke who was her next opponent. They both watched each other carefully as Iruka said begin for the last time. After that they ran towards each other and tried to hit the other but both either blocked or dodged. "Nice finally having a tough opponent," Kemila told him and he just made a 'hn' sound. She sighed as she caught his leg then went to kick him. He caught her's and they were at a stand still, each holding up the other. They quickly jumped away from each other as the other let go. "Not too bad," Sasuke said. Kemila nodded then smirked as they were given permission to use jutsu. "Although you just lost," she said doing a few hand signs and vines began to sprout, "Plant style, carnivorous vines jutsu." The vines started to snap at him and he jumped back then used his fireball jutsu only to have the vines eat away at it. "Not gonna work," Kemila said smirking. Sasuke knowing a lost cause when he sees one forfeited. Kemila smirked victoriously and turned to leave as Iruka dismissed the class.

As she walked home she sighed and took a stroll through the park. Kemila got to a bath house and walked inside and quickly changed into a flowery kimono and pulled her hair down then finished her walk home. After she got home she began to prepare dinner for her parents and the guests they were having over. An hour passed and she was setting the table as their guests knocked on the door. Kemila finished setting the table and answered the door and bowed to them. "Hello and welcome to our home," she said. Before her was the head family of the Inuzuka clan. She lead them to the dining room where her parents were now waiting. "Tsume, it's been a while," her father said hugging her. She laughed and hugged him back. "What has it been thirteen years, Tezuka?" she asked. Kemila pulled out the chairs for everyone then took her seat. Tezuka smiled as they all got seated and Kemila started to pass the dishes around then served herself last.

After dinner was finished and the dessert ate, Tsume had Kiba help Kemila with the dishes. "You look familiar," he said as they entered the kitchen. Kemila looked at him then nodded silently. "I should. I just joined your class," she replied. Kiba smirked then turned to her. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. She sighed and started to wash the dishes. "Just don't say anything. My father doesn't think I'm capable of being a ninja," she whispered. Kiba nodded and rinsed all the dishes that came his way. "He's wrong you know," Kiba stated. Kemila looked at him. "I know it's just I have a secret that I can't tell anyone," she looked down as she said this. Kiba looked at her curiously. "I won't push you but I am curious." Kemila knew he would be but also knew that he wouldn't look at her the same if she told him. "I would tell you but I can't." Kiba nodded as they finished up. "Kiba, we're leaving!" Tsume called and he left.

That night after Kemila finished cleaning up from dinner, she lay awake thinking of Kiba. He seemed really nice and she wanted to tell him her secret but she knew she couldn't. Kemila slowly fell asleep thinking of the boy and couldn't help but smile in her sleep as she dreamed of him.


	3. What Do You Mean I Can't?

It's been a few months since Kemila joined the ninja academy. The genin exams were slowly approaching in the next month and Kemila couldn't help but feel nervous. Right now they were in class taking notes and Kemila was sitting beside her best friend, Kiba. She scribbled something onto the paper in front of her then passed it to him. Kiba slowly unfolded it and almost chuckled. The note read: 'can't believe i'm saying this but wanna skip?'. He wrote back a quick reply then handed it to her. Her red eyes widened as she read it. Right under what she wrote read: 'only if you are treating me to lunch ;)'. She looked at him then sighed and nodded. Quietly the two exited the classroom and went to the park. "Finally!" Kemila exclaimed. She couldn't help but be excited about being outdoors. Kiba chuckled at her enthusiasm. "So I know I said I wasn't gonna pry but what is that secret you told me bout?" he asked looking at her. Red eyes met brown as she looked up at him. "Fine but I'm only telling you once so listen closely," she said and waited for him to acknowledge it. Once he nodded for her to continue she opened her mouth then thought how to word it, sighing she looked at him. "I was born blind. I still am blind and the plants I use in my jutsus are the only reason I can even remotely see my surroundings," she said then waited for his response. He looked at her then nodded.

"Explains a lot," he said. Kemila looked at him and smiled slightly. "You're my best friend Kiba. My only friend actually," she said and Kiba smiled. He pulled her down into a hug then they sat there petting Akamaru. After awhile Kiba's stomach growled and they both laughed. "Alright I promised lunch Ichiraku sound good?" Kemila asked him and he nodded once before they got up. Walking to Ichiraku was fast and uneventful. Kemila sat down and ordered a pork ramen. Kiba sat next to her and ordered a beef ramen.

An hour later, Kiba walked her home and left her to head home himself. Kemila walked in forgetting she was still in her ninja attire and walked to her room. Before she could get there her father saw her and approached. "What are you wearing young lady?" he asked demanding an answer. After hearing him was when she realized exactly what she was wearing and looked up at him and explained exactly what she was wearing. "I will not allow you to be a ninja. Tomorrow you will quit the academy and stay home do you understand?" he asked her. She looked up into his purple eyes. "What do you mean I have to quit the academy?" she questioned. "I mean you can't be a ninja," he stated. "What do you mean I can't?" she asked. He slapped her knocking her back into the wall. "You know very well what I mean," He said then turned and left her there. Her red eyes were wide with shock as she got up. Kemila slowly made her way to her room planning on making a run for it later that night.

As she waited for everyone to fall asleep, she packed a bag of clothes and items she was going to need. She made sure everyone was asleep before slipping out into the garden. Once there her father got up and grabbed her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked glaring at her. She gulped and sighed in defeat knowing full well she wouldn't be able to beat him in battle. They walked back inside and went to her room. "You'll only get hurt. I am doing this for your own good. Tomorrow I will send you to your uncle's place so you can work in his diner," he stated then left. Kemila curled into a ball and cried not knowing what else to do.


	4. Uncle?

That night Kemila cried herself to sleep. She had thought about using a clone to escape but knew it would be pointless. She didn't know what else to do and her dreams that night didn't help either.

Dream:

Red eyes scanned the area around them but all they saw was the darkness. The eyes moved forward but could only faintly make out a bit of light ahead. As they rushed toward the light it disappeared. The eyes turned around and saw another light but this time standing there in it was her father and a figure lying dead on the ground as they approached they saw that it was Kiba and Kemila could hear herself scream. Her father looked at her with steady eyes. "This is what happens when you disobey me," He said then walked away. Kemila ran up to Kiba and held his lifeless body to herself and cried a bit. She didn't mean for this to happen. All she wanted was to be a ninja and prove her father wrong. She cried as the scene drifted to her and Kiba going to Ichiraku and having some ramen. She looked at him and hugged him excitedly. "Whoa Kemi what was that for? We've been with each other all day," he said and she smiled at him sadly. "I had a really bad dream last night that you died," she said burying her head in is his neck. He chuckled and held her to him. "It's alright I'm not dead," he said then lifted her head up, "But there is something I wanted to ask you." She looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. This made the girl blush but nod all the same. The scene changed back to her crying over his dead body and that's when she saw that Akamaru was lying next to him dead as well.

End Dream

Kemila awoke screaming and tears streamed down her face. A servant came in to see what was wrong but she dismissed them and noticed it was already morning. She got up and dressed then made her way to the dining room. Her father sat there waiting for her with another man that she never met. "Kemila, this is your Uncle Stewart," he said as she took a seat. Kemila smiled at him a little and mumbled a nice to meet you. Stewart chuckled as the girl seemed uninterested. "It's nice to finally meet you as well," he stated. Kemila only nodded and began to eat her breakfast. Her father watched her eat then stood up and left the room. Stewart looked at Kemila and smiled. "I hope we get along," he said. Kemila looked up at him and nodded a bit.

After lunch Stewart and Kemila left to his place. According to him it would be a two day trip. Kemila shrugged as they left the village. Her whole family was comprised of ninjas so it didn't bother her one bit that it was just the two. As they got deeper into the forest Kemila put her usual clovers into her pigtails and concentrated on her surroundings. She noticed bandits approaching them fast and didn't have much time to warn her uncle. The bandits ran into them then smirked as they looked at Kemila. "She's the one right?" one of them asked. Another nodded and the two went after her. Kemila sighed and did a few hand signs. "Plant Style: Creeping Ivy Jutsu!" she exclaimed as ivy started to sprout. Just as one was about to grab her the ivy grew around him and the other as well. Stewart looked surprised to see how well she could do ninjutsu but shrugged as they continued on their way. "You're really talented," he said smiling at her. Kemila smiled at him. "Too bad my father doesn't see for himself," she stated as they stopped to make camp. Stewart nodded and made an agreeing noise.

It took awhile for them to reach their destination but when they did everything happened so fast. Kemila got settled in then became a great asset at the diner. In secret she would continue to train her ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Days flew by and the only thing that kept Kemila going was thinking about Kiba. Seeing him again was her drive and she hoped that no matter how long they were apart that he would remember her. Her time at the diner was fun and she even got paid. Costumers loved her and came back frequently. Eventually months passed without the young kunoichi realizing.


End file.
